


On Halloween

by e_danae



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_danae/pseuds/e_danae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post-movie Halloween glimpse. A drabble reply to the prompt "Ball of Monsters".</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Halloween

On Halloween Sarah never went out. Since she had entered the real ball of monsters and danced with the Goblin King alone she found the festival rather ridiculous. She gladly volunteered to stay home and give sweets to kids, while her parents accompanied Toby on his own sweet-hunting quest.  
Someody knocked. Sarah grabbed chocolates and opened the door.  
Her heart skipped a beat. Only today could his striking look fit the scene.  
“Trick or treat,” he whispered.  
“I won’t treat you and I won’t be tricked again,” she breathed.  
“I know. I came to apologize.” He took his mask off.


End file.
